Embodiments discussed herein relate generally to enclosures for cabling systems and in particular to a rack mountable enclosure that provides optical fiber cable patching. Cable management enclosures are used to terminate and distribute optical fiber cable for a variety of applications. One existing type of cable management enclosure is an optical fiber management enclosure, often employed to provide for managing optical fiber cables. The optical fiber cable density of such enclosures continues to grow as optical fiber adapters, optical fiber connectors and optical fiber modules reduce in size. Managing the large number of optical fiber cables and associated components, in a small area, can be difficult.